This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We have been motivated to propose a randomized, double-blind, dose-escalation, clinical pilot trial of pamidronate infusions for the relief of chronic low back pain by: (1) human studies that have demonstrated the pain relief afforded by pamidronate for cancer and non-cancer bone pain, (2) animal studies that have demonstrated the pain-relief effect of this drug for pain unrelated to bone disorder, and (3) the impressive relief of non-cancer, chronic low back pain among our patients treated with pamidronate.